


【BS蝙超】昼灯夜话 The Whispers For The Daylight（全息投影！

by Reticent_Wall



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 来源于昨晚在群内突然脑的二代也可以有全息投影的脑洞！论老爷在酥皮不在的五年里如何排遣寂寞（x结果发现写出来好像二代三代各种梗混用得作者自己都不能明晰了2333虽然写得出乎意料的快，但感觉自己仿佛发泄，羞愧_(:з」∠)_发现自己都没有怎么写超，我可能是一个假的超粉（绝望还是希望有人喜欢吧。





	【BS蝙超】昼灯夜话 The Whispers For The Daylight（全息投影！

**Author's Note:**

> 来源于昨晚在群内突然脑的二代也可以有全息投影的脑洞！论老爷在酥皮不在的五年里如何排遣寂寞（x  
> 结果发现写出来好像二代三代各种梗混用得作者自己都不能明晰了2333  
> 虽然写得出乎意料的快，但感觉自己仿佛发泄，羞愧_(:з」∠)_  
> 发现自己都没有怎么写超，我可能是一个假的超粉（绝望  
> 还是希望有人喜欢吧。

  
  
  
  
一个雨夜。  
一串暗雷轰隆炸响，却也是暗暗绵连过去，声在头顶，腹中亦是随之震悚轰然，但也无人敢贸然出声，唯恐破了这岿然一幕。那暗涌四处流走，在云中鱼贯而去，又听那声音绵延回来，如蛛网覆下哥谭。  
蝙蝠侠踏上归程。  
  
于他而言，雨声阴连似乎早就成为哥谭的一部分，那些从阴影中虚虚探出的窥伺眼神亦无从阻拦，譬如皮肤上星星点点的麻木刺痛，避无可避。倒是那低声下去的暗雷，虽说不缺理想主义的昭告，却始终有些缠绵而难以言说的不快——像是阴雨时节哥谭小巷里低声的泥泞，你加快步伐、想要摆脱这一切，却惊觉这一切正是源于自己脚下。而那泥泞早已溅到你靴子上来了。  
他退身，回到了阴影里。  
  
“布鲁斯，没事的，你会没事的，我保证。”  
那全息投影有克拉克•肯特的眼睛。  
布鲁斯•韦恩觉得自己应该收敛一下，疼痛从很久以前就不能击倒他了，这不过是幻想——这本来就是幻想。虚无缥缈，黄粱一梦，人类惯常的成性癔症。他走了，离开了，消失在茫茫宇宙之中，不知去向，不辨归期，任凭那些嘶哑的呼救声干涸在破碎的喉咙里，喑哑成粗粝的气音。  
而蝙蝠侠任凭挫败与苦痛再一次把布鲁斯狠狠地按下，那受害者毫无挣扎，任凭自己呛咳、窒息，被粗暴地淹死在哥谭铅色的浓雾里。曝尸暗巷。  
“……布鲁斯？……布鲁斯，求你了。”  
  
“闭嘴，克拉克。闭嘴。”  
他用力绷紧嘴角，无声的回应滑过他的脑海，但始终没有人说话。一声拒绝不应该让蝙蝠侠用力地压抑到后脑疼痛。但他仍在用力，用力握紧双拳，用力地思考回想，用力。  
那全息投影有克拉克•肯特的眼睛。它有他的容貌，他的声音，他担忧时眼角的纹路，他无奈时徘徊的叹息。布鲁斯遍寻枯肠。他从万里之外膜拜这个星球的喟叹，他栖身于狭小公寓时暴露予柴米油盐的羞恼，还有那从污渍、硝烟和血汗中冒出、自眼底里不停地朝蝙蝠侠涌去的解脱般的微笑，还有仍旧停滞的无声叹息，还有连超人都逃不过的生命的讪讪侥幸，还有……还有……——他消失之前留给这世界、留给布鲁斯•韦恩的一切。  
一双蓝色的眼睛在灯光的照映之下显出一股失焦的距离感，如此靠近但却又那么、那么的远，而不管那电子在机械质感的时间里如何跳动，它们仍然一眨不眨地盯着他，一直，一直如此。  
蝙蝠洞依旧沉寂着，没有激起一丝回响。  
  
有时候阿尔弗雷德觉得布鲁斯疯了，有时候他习以为常。  
倒不是说这就是（或者说，才是？）布鲁斯•韦恩，或许吧。  
布鲁斯老爷需要咖啡，这有时候跟他需要蝙蝠侠一样急切，但人们需要超人难道是出于本能吗？他永远也没法解答。  
他走下蝙蝠洞的台阶，让自己的眼睛滑过那个漂浮在布鲁斯身边的全息投影，超人的身躯在阴暗的洞穴里显得有些恍惚，几道强烈的光束横贯在黑暗之中，把他的身影刺穿、打散，就像长矛穿透血肉、利剑刺入雕像。但那投影的眼神仍如每一晚徘徊在韦恩老宅的幽灵们一般，将忧虑投注在布鲁斯身上，不时地，那声音亦悄悄地伏在蝙蝠侠的脊背上，徒劳地像在深潭中妄想触底的石子，毫无回响。  
只有一股无声的叹息涌动着，让人怀疑何为幻象。  
  
布鲁斯不讨厌雨夜。  
哥谭的暴雨急骤而至，像一场徒劳的洗刷，但令人快慰。他的理智沉默地提醒了他更多人将要承受的无家可归和无处荫庇，但也有更多的罪犯被雨幕隔绝在夜里、蜷缩在巢中，更多的雨水和更少的痛苦，希望如此。  
但雨水仅是雨水，冲刷也只是冲刷。去捉摸它们的情态似乎无济于事，但这并不妨碍布鲁斯沉默的观望。  
雨水永远也不可能将哥谭消磨殆尽，但其冲动仍在。倏忽之间一了百了——一切琳琅，一切满目，都混在那泥沙俱下当中，一切都不复存在了。  
  
布鲁斯•韦恩盯着克拉克•肯特。  
他并非有意如此，但伤痕累累的脊背在书房过软的圈椅里动弹不得，而布鲁斯•韦恩听从内心的指示，无心工作。星球日报的前记者伏在那个布鲁斯一直想着送给他的海明威的打字机前皱紧眉头，指尖敲击键盘不甚连贯的动作显示出一种心事重重的焦虑。角落里的黑暗简直没过了他在仅有的光源下轮廓不甚清晰的身躯，他不合身的套装被挤压得鼓鼓囊囊，蓝眼睛藏在厚重的刘海和黑框眼镜下，这几乎让布鲁斯想把他扯过身来细细描绘他的眉骨，但他仍毫无知觉地沉浸在一堆被压抑的铅字之中，简直要让布鲁斯担心佩里•怀特的怒吼是否下一刻就要在韦恩宅中炸雷而起，才能将这战战兢兢的记者从拖稿的痛苦中撕咬出来。  
克拉克•肯特绞尽脑汁，布鲁斯•韦恩一事无成。  
韦恩大宅的窗帘日夜紧闭，如蚌壳随珍珠自陷泥淖，生怕漏进来的一丝光线打破了这一切。  
  
壁炉终于亮了起来。  
一个节日，但韦恩宅中的伶仃人形并无意与幢幢鬼影共贺此时，布鲁斯与阿尔弗雷德喝了一杯酒，便不由自主地陷入了那熔融辐射而出、涌动在皮肤之上的幻觉般的热意里。  
他被这温暖诱哄得半睡半醒，却没在光亮中找到一个人影，厅里明明堂堂地亮着，暗影在棱角之下随着火光摇摇摆摆歪歪扭扭地晃着，仿佛阴影皆被破开，但没有一个身影，似乎最终那辐射的中心却也自顾消融，融进火焰、融进月光、融进那不可捉摸的一切，他本能地抬起头——不——寻找——克拉克——不——  
克拉克远远地坐着，身体半掩在阴影中，契合着韦恩老宅里低眉顺目的飘忽光影，几乎要融进沙沙作响的哥谭夜色中去——布鲁斯几乎被这柔和景象所带来的恐慌突兀击倒，这并非寻常，因为蝙蝠侠便是生在昏暗的幻象之中的——但他只想将他从那引诱着、嘲弄着的昏昏荫蔽中撕扯出来，将他拖行到这炙烤着自己的融融火光中，坠落进壁炉跳动映照着的恍惚错落之间，到他的身边，来到他血肉堆砌的怀抱里。  
“克拉克。”  
他跌回座位。  
  
那巨大的声浪冲刷而来，和着砾石一同把蝙蝠侠钉在废墟上。  
他短暂地失去了意识。当他睁开双眼，那石像倒塌的轻声细语还拂在他脸上，他的后脑还徘徊着山石轰鸣的虚与委蛇。织物安静地贴在他的皮肤上，韦恩主卧的床铺毫无阻拦的怀抱勉强提供了一点安慰。他的意识宛若细沙汇入河流，又怕被轰然吞没，他曾追亡逐北，将自己如被连根拔起的河流般耗尽，有时痛苦将他揉捏碾碎，有时他却要将其和着哽咽吞下，而如今超人早已不在了。  
韦恩宅的幽灵们从洞洞黑暗中望向他。它们沉默地观望，但活人却更愈加寂默于死者本身，像是一张书页，一个信号，所有可以言说、难以言说、无以言说的故事。一切如此生般蹉跎，像一位半神的虚影从喉咙里溢出的一声叹息。  
而那生者却愈发死寂下去，呼吸声也渐渐融进了无声的意欲。他又是一个人类了，被突然的情感所裹挟。一种死亡深深地锚定着他，像针一样的光、像冰一样的雾、像呓语一样的湖底的月亮——他不比那唯一的光影里克拉克•肯特担忧的目光更为生动，也不比那虚假的叹息更为真挚，但他仍如所有为生欲与死欲所惑的人一般盯视着他们的命中所求，直至眼眶干涩而疼痛。  
那投影缓慢地伸出手，他猛地紧闭双目，如受重拳，唯有血丝填补热泪被深埋眼底。  
  
克拉克歪在他的病床旁。  
他整个人被塞进了狭小的扶手椅中，可怜的眼镜歪七扭八，衬衫的褶皱只有徒增家务琐事的烦恼，而韦恩家藏书室的珍本却被他小心翼翼地护在怀里，应和着那紧闭着的双目上忧虑的纹路显得有些多余——超人也会如此疲倦吗？  
布鲁斯放轻了呼吸，仿佛担心这气流会惊走那沉睡的幻影，他凝视着克拉克歪斜的衬衫领子下暴露出来的脖颈，任凭思维沉溺进一小片阴影中去，然后又陡然抽离出来——这房间的阴影仍是安静的。  
布鲁斯僵硬地躺着，动弹不得，任由自己缓慢地被房间内奢华的死物所溶解，但他却无法将视线从克拉克•肯特的虚假映像上剥下来。即便在韦恩老宅最深的黑暗里，克拉克也仍然是光明的，令人充满凡人的苦痛和期冀，将他所触及的一切笼上一层温柔的光，就像他们曾经藏在被窝里那些手指勾连下的悄悄话，甜言蜜语之间低微的喘息和呻吟，耳鬓厮磨时轻轻贴近嘴唇的最纯洁的吻。布鲁斯总是患得患失，他任这光影落进眼睛里，看着克拉克的面庞被阴影柔和过去，却为这离尘俗世的无以为继而刺骨锥心。他的脊椎麻木地被痛苦缠紧，令他几乎想要蜷缩起来消失不见，但毕竟为眼前的海市蜃楼所挽留，一无是处的自怨自艾和一无所有的骤然悔恨扼紧喉咙。  
克拉克轻轻睁开眼睛，倾身过来，而布鲁斯几乎被此情此景所打败。  
他放弃般移开了视线，却几乎感受到了克拉克手指间勾连着他脊柱的触感。  
那在冷透了的炉膛上，从凝结成的淤灰里捞出来的，失去了最后一点儿色彩和温度的两块黑洞，凹陷在他的脸上，镶嵌在他的眼睛里。  
  
当蝙蝠侠跌出车外，重重地落在洞穴冷硬的地板上，他鼻翼周围的肌肉早已因为连续颤抖的用力呼吸而涌上了一股针刺般的麻木，血腥与泥泞硝烟早已令人无暇自顾，他的身体已经悲哀地适应了这一切，又或者不过自暴自弃的痹病木然，这气味熟悉得如同火药般令人疼痛，但蝙蝠侠终究会适应的，如其一直所为。  
他缓慢地立起身来，感受到盔甲之下伤口机械的摩擦，一声粗重的喘息逃出了他的胸口，给他带来了一阵迟缓的讶异，他逼迫自己快步走进蝙蝠洞的暗影里。  
那投影早已经在等着他了，布鲁斯目不斜视，忽略了那突兀地覆盖在超人面庞上小心翼翼的畏怯担忧，他的心脏几乎为这不合时宜的表示重重地瑟缩了一下，但他用力绷紧的下颌却又将其驱离，那幻影随着红披风摇晃了一下，又轻飘飘地落回了离他更远的角落，但那蓝眼睛却锚定着他，几乎像是急切地锚定着的欲望本身。  
布鲁斯阻止自己望向他，如梦初醒又如坠雾中。  
  
他机械般地清理伤口，拒绝了阿尔弗雷德的帮助，但他的身体早就背叛了他，自以为是的坚持带来的疼痛依旧让他眼前发花，几乎像是梦境本身——他不知道超人的梦境究竟如何，但他曾听克拉克说过如何随着亿万脉搏轰鸣入眠，又迫于一声心跳依稀惊醒。而布鲁斯早已习惯在往房间里倒灌的黑暗中承受猝郁徘徊，他不知道克拉克是否亦会如他一般，经受轮船与海面的震动轰隆他的身体，像深透视界的锚，又如翻覆挣扎的浮标，化作细密沉重的引力穿透其尸骸，麻木的悔恨要他回到岸上。  
何其讽刺？当其尚且委蛇苟且于人世，那如洪钟如海潮的浪声不过弃之如浮雕死物，而当其死去，却又“事死如生”了。  
管他如何涕泪横流，管他如何肝脑涂地，故即故去，销如齑粉，无谓不可……何谓不可？  
他悄悄看过去，只能发现一个低眉敛目的克拉克，担忧着抚平蝙蝠侠的披风一角。  
  
他放下针线，伤口刚刚缝合到一半，绵延的疼痛还在他的皮肤下暗暗耸动，但过度劳累让他两眼发花，双手颤抖，一股猛烈的倦意突然涌上了他的全身，眼前的一切都似乎不再真切，但那幻象越靠越近，他几乎退无可退，而那疲惫几乎击碎了他。  
他感到自己的意识越拉越远，几乎为一股令人悚栗的飘飘然所劫持，他早已无法控制自己，求生的欲望逼迫他把眼神牵扯在克拉克身上。他无法移开目光，几乎感受到一股痴然的苦痛。他看着克拉克•肯特的投影压抑着收紧的眉目，强撑着对他浮起一个颤颤巍巍的微笑，他感受着克拉克的目光描摹他的脖颈、他的下颌、他的鬓角、他的眉眼，超人的身躯伸展开，显示出一阵安抚的姿态，却由于布鲁斯一直以来的拒绝而依旧退却。这镜像所带来的抚慰轻薄地笼住他充满裂痕的喉咙，那压抑已久的言语于他的胸腔里结为肿块，埋伏在他的咽喉里勃勃跳动，像一只鸟儿想要破开他的心口，他却知道它带来的只能是呕哑嘲哳的唳嘹。他将它掩埋回去，自我了结般的残酷几近滞住了他的苦痛，却仍无法阻挡他心中在灰烬下簌簌耸动着的不堪，他几乎就要放弃了，任凭一切破土而出，几乎。  
布鲁斯依旧凝视着他，探究的欲望在这充满缄默的对峙里攀上他的喉咙，带来一股充满急切的躁动。他不明白克拉克是如何承受这样苦痛又畏怯的表情，而这全息投影所承载过的存在与真实亦令人不堪忍受，克拉克——不——超人，也会经受如此凡人的痛苦吗？  
他以为本能早已牵引着他伸出手去捕捉那钢铁之躯的幻象，而肌肉酸痛的撕咬提醒着他微微抖动的指骨仍在原处。布鲁斯怯懦不前，蝙蝠侠缄默不语。  
而那鸟儿仍在啄食着他的肋骨，那目光从未移开。直到血肉破裂，骨化形销。一股肝脑涂地的痛苦驱使着他，令他不自觉地咽下一道击穿内里的悔恨，钢铁之躯也能承住哆哆嗦嗦的臆语吗？  
他深深地、悄悄地、颤颤巍巍地吞下一口气。  
  
“为什么你就不能放弃呢？”  
那幻象呈现着超人的形态，却附和着克拉克的语调，一股似真似假的哀叹保持缄默，而又拂掳过他的面庞、掠过一双蝙蝠侠曾经无数次窥探的眼眸——布鲁斯立刻就沦陷了，“这毫无意义。毫无意义。”他无言，咬紧牙关——仿佛轻雾，宛若惊雷，这股后知后觉的欲望竟仍在逼迫他，他要开口，始一动作便只觉僵硬。他不得不像用力拧开一颗颗滞满锈蚀的螺丝钉一般松开每一块肌肉，可那一句话却仿佛耗尽了所有，他的内里像拧过头的发条一样变形而坍圮下来，刻蚀了、销尽了。  
  
“为了你，克拉克，都是为了你。”


End file.
